


This is what good boys get

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Fool, The Chariot, and The Moon [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Yuuki and Ren realize they're both in love with Ryuji early into their relationship. This doesn't drive them apart, it makes them like each other even more (and also makes them both alot hornier)Until they realize Ryuji likes them too.And now he has a choice to make.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The Fool, The Chariot, and The Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179329
Kudos: 15





	This is what good boys get

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy goodboy!yuuki and loving Ryuji

They had been officially dating for a week when Yuuki looked up at Ren and hesitantly asked, “You’re in love with Ryuji aren’t you?”

Ren sat up, shifting nervously as he answered, “Yeah. Does that upset you?”

“Does it upset you that I’m in love with him too?” Yuuki replied quietly. 

What followed was probably the weirdest experience in human history, with Yuuki and Ren teasing each other about Ryuji, if he caught them, what they liked about him while they made out. It lasted for hours, lazily making out and taking about the blonde, how cute he was, how dumb he was, how cute it was how dumb he was.

It was, objectively, a really strange situation, but also incredibly hot to them both, and afterwards when Ren said, “This is kinda weird,” Yuuki simply shrugged and replied, “You’re a phantom thief, breaking the rules is your whole thing.”

Ren supposed that much was true. 

They had been together for six months, half a year of wonderful doe eyed bliss - and the both of them endlessly drooling over Ryuji - before they decided to try to see how he’d respond, and if it would be possible bring Ryuji in.

It was obvious enough that Ryuji had feelings for them both on their own, but whether that extended to them as a pair was the bigger concern. 

But the week prior, when Ryuji confided in Ren that he had feelings for Yuuki, and then apologized profusely for liking Ren’s boyfriend, Ren simply told Ryuji they’d revisit the topic, and then immediately ran to his boyfriend.

He took the news well, and then they fucked, all while talking about Ryuji, and that was when they began planning. They settled on Saturday, knowing Ryuji would be free and Leblanc would be unoccupied since Sojiro was taking Futaba out.

“Yuuki,” Ren said softly on the day they planned to make their move, “do you  _ promise me _ that you would tell me if this made you uncomfortable at all?”

“Of course,” Yuuki replied, “but what are you afraid I’ll be uncomfortable about though?”

“Just… I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t good enough for me on your own,” Ren explained, squeezing Yuuki close to him, “if you didn’t like him too I would have disregarded those feelings a long time ago. I love you, and him, but I don’t want you to get afraid I’d abandon you. I love you.”

“Honestly,” Yuuki murmured softly, pressing his back against Ren's body as he looked up, “it’s kinda the opposite. It might be a little conceited, but I like feeling like… I’m good enough. For you both. That I could have you both. Knowing the two of you both want me…”

Ren gave him a short kiss, gently nipping at his lips before he pulled away.

“Oh,  _ we do _ ,” Ren chucked softly, slipping his hand into Yuuki’s shirt and giving his nipples a gentle squeeze, “We want you  _ so very bad.” _

“Then send him the text,” Yuuki teased gently.

Ren rolled his eyes, twisting Yuuki’s nipple under his shirt before hitting ‘send’ on the text that he and Yuuki prepared for Ryuji. 

**_Ren: Hey, can you come to Leblanc? Yuuki and I want to talk to you about the thing you told me last week. We aren’t mad, but we would really appreciate it if you came over._ **

“This is surprisingly formal for such an odd situation,” Yuuki chuckled.

**_Ryuji: omw_ **

“That was easy,” Ren said blankly, gently nipping at Yuuki’s neck, “but I’m the same way. You call, and I come running. Neither of us can resist you…” he purred, licking softly at the smaller boy’s neck. They didn’t move from the bed, Ren kissing and nipping at Yuuki, pressed against his back, waiting for Ryuji. Ren’s head shot up as Leblanc’s bell rang.

“There’s our idiot,” Yuuki murmured, leaning his head back against Ren’s chest as they heard Ryuji’s approaching hesitant footsteps. 

“Uh, hi,” Ryuji said nervously, fidgeting with his fingers as he walked over to sit on the small wooden chair by Ren’s desk, looking awkwardly at Ren and Yuuki, “What’s going on?”

“We just wanted to talk to you,” Ren said casually, expression unchanged from his typical disinterest as he continued, “And ask you some questions. Is that okay?”

Ryuji nodded, flushing a soft pink.

There was an awkward pause before Ren poked Yuuki’s stomach, pointing to Ryuji as he murmured, “What did you wanna say Yuuki?”

“Do you really like me?” Yuuki asked quietly, looking up at Ryuji with expectant eyes.

“Mhmm,” Ryuji murmured, averting his gaze as Yuuki blushed softly, sitting up slowly as Ren’s arms tightened around his stomach.

“Stay,” Ren whispered in the smaller boy’s ear and pulled him back into his lap, looking up at Ryuji to ask, “And me too?” Ryuji gave another slight nod as his face turned bright red.

Ren smiled at Ryuji as Yuuki flushed a deeper red, looking down at his legs as the blonde looked at them in bemusement. 

“Why are you asking me this?” Ryuji asked, tapping his foot as he looked up, his expression betraying fear. Yuuki and Ren were his best friends, and the idea of fucking that up because he couldn’t get over his feelings… killed him.

“Because we both have feelings for you. Serious feelings. And we have an… idea,” Ren said, bringing his hand up to gently lift Yuuki’s chin, “We already all get along well. And since we all like each other…”

Ren’s index finger pressed against Yuuki’s lip - which didn’t go unnoticed by Ryuji, who bit his lip and shifted in his seat as Ren continued, “We’re only gonna ask once, and you can take however much time as you want to answer. But if you want to be with us, you can. We can both be your boyfriends. Because we want that. We both want you. We both...” 

Ren flushed slightly as he averted his gaze, his facade slipping ever so slightly as he said, “We both love you.”

His lips brushed gently against Yuuki’s ear as he whispered, “Go on, ask him baby, like we talked about.”

Yuuki looked up, eyes wide and desperate, lips parted slightly when he asked, “Will you kiss me Ryuji?”

The sight was adorable, but also incredibly arousing to Ryuji. Yuuki lying in Ren’s lap, arm around his stomach and holding his face, faces both flushed pink, Yuuki’s hands limp in his lap as Ren’s hand fell to his neck, gently grasping it as he tightened his arm around Yuuki’s soft stomach.

Ryuji shifted in his seat, his dick beginning to harden in his pants as he looked at them.

Ren looked up at Ryuji, the shadow of a smirk creeping onto his face. “C’mon Ryu. You know you want to, don’t deny the boy,” he said, hand opening on Yuuki’s neck to lift his head higher as he continued, “He’s so cute, and he’s  _ so _ in love with you, aren’t you Yuuki?”

Yuuki whimpered, the noise vibrating in his throat against Ren’s hand as he said, “Mhmm.”

_ Don’t pussy out now,  _ Ryuji thought to himself.

Ryuji lowered his face, standing slowly as he swallowed. Yuuki was scared for a moment, his breath catching in his throat in fear that Ryuji would run away but Ren’s hand gently squeezed his stomach as he breathed  _ ‘watch’  _ against Yuuki’s ear. The blonde slowly walked over to Yuuki and reached out to gently cradle his face, tracing circles against Yuuki’s skin with his thumbs.

Ryuji smirked down at Yuuki, looking up briefly at Ren to say, “Should I? Do you think he’s earned it Ren? Cause I think if we’re gonna give him affection, he should earn it.”

Ren’s facade slipped, grinning widely as he hummed, “Yes, I think he should. You can be good for us, right Yuuki?” fingers tightening ever-so-slightly around Yuuki’s neck. Yuuki let out a whimper, and Ryuji’s dick twitched in his jeans because  _ why is that so hot?  _

Ren was the first to notice the growing bulge in Yuuki’s pants, and the aching - holy fuck Ryuji really is huge - tent in Ryuji’s pants. He released his grip on Yuuki’s stomach, holding his neck firm as he reached up, grabbing Ryuji’s hand and pulling him to sit in front of Ren, trapping Yuuki between them. 

Their knees were brushing as Ren reached out to hold Ryuji’s face, leaning in to press a firm kiss to his lips. He pulled away quickly however, reserving the more intense affections for when he could let Yuuki enjoy it as well.

“What do you want to do to him Ryuji?” he murmured, reaching down to gently palm at Yuuki’s bulge. Yuuki whined quietly, squirming in Ren’s arms as the taller boy smiled at Ryuji.

“Strip him down,” Ryuji said sweetly, brushing his fingers over Yuuki’s lips and slipping his finger between his teeth as Ren tugged Yuuki’s clothes off. When Ren pulled on the small boy’s shirt, Ryuji pulled away and stood up, stripping down to free his twitching erection, thick and long and so appealing to Yuuki and Ren.

“You both look so hot,” Ren said quietly, gently rubbing a finger over the head of Yuuki’s now exposed dick, smiling as Yuuki whimpered desperately. 

Ryuji sat back down on the bed, leaning in to kiss Yuuki’s collarbones as Ren wrapped a delicate hand around Yuuki’s length. “Ryuji. You can tell him what to do,” Ren murmured quietly, looking up at the blonde as he continued, “He’s yours now too,  _ ours _ , so don’t be shy with giving him orders or touching him. He loves it, don’t you Yuuki?”

“Mmhm,” Yuuki whined, bucking into Ren’s hand as he babbled, “I want you to own me Ryuji, make me yours, tell me what to do, I’m yours.”

Ryuji grinned down at the boy as he wrapped his hand around his thick, throbbing erection and presented it to Yuuki. “Use your mouth.”

Ren released his grip on Yuuki’s neck, his hands finding the boy’s chubby thighs, keeping his grip firm as Yuuki lowered his head, wrapping his small wet lips around Ryuji’s cock, stretching around the thick length as he hummed.

“Does Ryuji taste good? You like his cock?” Ren asked, giving Yuuki’s inner thigh a gentle squeeze as Yuuki whimpered ‘Mhm’ around Ryuji’s dick, the vibration on the head of his cock earning the first of many low groans from the blonde.

“Good boy,” Ryuji purred, hands finding Yuuki’s head as he curled his fingers in the boy’s soft blue locks. 

Ren reached down, popping the button on his jeans as he unzipped them and pulled his dick out, gently tugging on his aching length as he replied, “He is. Yuuki’s so good, he’s wanted you for so long.”

Yuuki swirled his tongue around Ryuji’s cock, holding his thick thigh as he hesitantly massaged the blonde’s balls, swallowing around his length. Ryuji groaned, pushing Yuuki’s head down further into his lap as his legs went tight. 

The cross legged position served to give Yuuki much better access than he could get otherwise, bringing Ryuji’s entire length into his mouth.

“Do you wanna fuck him Ryuji? You wanna fuck him while I hold him?” Ren asked, looking up as Ryuji grinned and nodded eagerly. Yuuki pulled his lips from Ryuji’s cock, lying back in Ren’s lap and lifting his legs to give Ryuji a clear view of his hole, slicked and pink and soft.

“I prepped him before you came, stretched him out while he imagined your cock. You don’t even need to prepare him, just fuck him,” Ren hummed, slowly releasing his own length as Yuuki nuzzled his face against the head of his cock, reaching up with one hand to jerk him off as Ryuji lifted his ass up, slowly positioning himself between Yuuki’s thick jiggling thighs. 

“I want you to,” Yuuki whimpered, looking desperately up at Ryuji. “Fuck me, please.”

Ryuji smiled down at him, gently stroking his face as he leaned down. “Ren,” he murmured, face inches away from Yuuki’s face as Yuuki stroked Ren’s cock, “I think he’s been good enough for some love, don’t you?”

Ren nodded, groaning quietly when Yuuki’s hand tightened on his length. Ryuji finally brought his lips to Yuuki’s as he pressed the head of his cock against the boy’s entrance, pushing in as Yuuki’s mouth opened with a moan to accept the push of his tongue.

“Mhmm,” Ryuji hummed, sucking gently on Yuuki’s lip as he gave the first slow thrust, pushing into Yuuki’s warm tightness. He nipped

“Good boy. Jerk him off Ryuji,” he ordered, thrusting into Yuuki’s hand as Ryuji reached down to stroke the boy’s leaking cock. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Ryuji groaned softly, muffled against Yuuki’s mouth, all while giving slow sweet thrusts into Yuuki as he jerked him off, squeezing his ass, kneading at the soft, fatty flesh he was pushing into.

Yuuki was squirming at this point, shaking and crying in Ren’s arms as Ryuji quickly jerked him off. Yuuki began bucking his hips, desperately meeting each of Ryuji’s thrust as he fucked the blonde’s big, rough hand.

“Neither is he,” Ren groaned, tightening his grip on Yuuki’s thighs as Ryuji fucked him, “or me for that matter.”

Ren looked down at Yuuki, smiling at him as Ryuji pushed his tongue deeper into Yuuki’s throat. “Cum baby, cum for me and Ryuji, just like you always wanted,” he purred softly, before grunting under his breath as he bucked his hips against Yuuki’s hand, coming with a soft moan.

Yuuki broke next, arching his back as he came, splattering his face and Ren’s shirt with thick ropes of cum. He cried into Ryuji’s mouth, sobbing desperately as tears streamed down his face, tightening around Ryuji’s cock as the blonde bottomed out inside him, and came into the vice grip tightness of Yuuki’s ass with a final desperate thrust.

He collapsed onto Yuuki, desperately kissing him as he reached up to hold his face, brushing the boy’s tears away. Ren released them, standing before he slowly stripped his clothes off, tossing them to the side before returning his focus to them, still kissing on his bed.

Ren embraced them both, gasping and panting as he relaxed into the bed, guiding the other two onto their sides.

Ryuji had his back against the wall, holding Yuuki’s face to his chest. Ren pressed himself against Yuuki’s back, holding them both as they tried to catch their breath.

“You were so good for us,” Ren said softly, kissing Yuuki’s neck. He looked up at Ryuji before he quietly said, “You always gotta give him lots of affection after you play, especially if you’re rough." He pressed a series of short kisses to Yuuki's neck, reaching down to gently tickle his stomach, soft and squishy and just a bit pudgy on the sides as Yuuki giggled into Ryuji's chest. "Besides, he definitely earned it. He's so good, so so good.”

Ryuji smiled at Ren, looking down fondly at Yuuki to press a series of soft kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his lips, before replying, “I’d give him affection anyway, he’s just so cute. I can’t not.”

Yuuki smiled at him, exhausted but unbelievably overjoyed as Ren said, “That’s also a good reason. He is adorable, so pretty and good for us,” he murmured, pressing kisses to Yuuki's neck and back.

Ren pulled his comforter over them as Yuuki’s eyes widened expectantly at Ryuji and he whispered, “So we’re all together now?”

Ryuji nodded at him, holding his face as he answered, “Of course. I could never give you two up now that I have you.”

He lifted his face to look at Ren, mouthing _get him_ before Ren nodded, smiling deviously at the blonde. They turned to Yuuki, shifting to both sit above him as they looked at him with an expression appropriate for a target before they attacked him, kissing him and sucking on his skin, nipping at him and squeezing all of the soft, chubby parts of his body as he squirmed under them.

"Ren! Ryuji!" he giggled, whimpering and gasping and laughing at the affection as they showered him in praise, _so cute, so pretty, so soft, so tasty, so good, perfect, all ours._ It wasn't until their smiles turned inhuman and Ren reached out to attack his armpits as Ryuji held him down that Yuuki began screaming, "NO! REN! RYUJI STOP THAT TICKLES!"

"Nope," Ryuji said, feigning apology as he chuckled at Yuuki, "This is what good boys get."

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna have a whole work dedicated to Yuuki aftercare, but the next work in this series is definitely gonna be them acknowledging their relationship at school


End file.
